Hogwarts AU x Miraculous
by chxrlotteverdeen
Summary: First-Year Marinette leaves her parents on Platform 9 3/4 , excitement bubbling in the air as all students return to Hogwarts for the new school year. A remake of the Miraculous 'Origins' episodes, if you like. Non-miraculous, but Plagg will make an appearance.
1. The Beginning

"Bye Maman, Papa!"

Brand new, first-year Marinette Dupain-Cheung beamed widely as she waves back to her parents; Slowly straining to drag her large trunk onto the steaming train.

There were students everywhere, hugging their own parents' goodbye, helping each other with baggage, joyous laughter lifting Mari's excitement to the skies. Smiles bounced everywhere around platform 9¾, and Mari threw her grin back to her parents for the last time before clambering on the train.

The Hogwarts Express lurches forward, steam billowing out of its' funnel. Mari huffs in victory as she finally swings the heavy bag into its rightful compartment. Walking into the next wizard-sized compartment, Mari did not expect for a brown-speckled girl to tumble in right after she took a seat.

"Hi!" Mari blinked quickly. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Oh yes- I mean no, you can sit here- if you want, that is?"

The brown-speckled girl who also happened to have a beautiful mane of ombré hair and cute, quirky glasses laughed and quickly sat down opposite to Mari.

"I'm Alya Césaire, what's your name?"

"I'm Darniette Mupain-Cheung, I MEAN MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHEUNG."

Alya chuckled again, "Girl, relax! No need to be nervous 'round me."

Mari could only smack her forehead in reply before glancing back up again.

Bright flashes of green grabbed her focus from Alya's grinning face to the window, where fields of impossible peacefulness went speeding by. Mari was not the only one captivated by the beautiful view, but Alya was seemingly recording the entire journey with her phone as well. The foxy slant of her eyes slid from screen to Marinette, and a small wicked smirk formed as she yelled, "Marinette! Say 'Hi'!"

Alya's choked laughter spread through the open corridor, making the nearby compartments' passengers look towards the noise with confusion. There were near tears of joy leaking from Alya's eyes as she replayed Marinette's five-foot jump on the screen. "Alya!" An embarrassed bluenette came into focus, and not a second passed before the giggling fox promised to never allow the recorded jump-scare to see daylight ever again.

After control was restored to the small compartment, the famed Trolley Witch opened their door to take any hungry request. Both girls had to restrain each other from spending all their pocket money; Yet they still managed to sit down 5 minutes later, surrounded by both opened and unopened packages of sweets, snacks, and other glorious goodies.

Happily filled tummies later, Marinette and Alya were exchanging numbers on their phones when a robe-dressed boy ran through, yelling to 'get off your phones and check out the view, newbies!'

Glancing up, Alya raised an eyebrow in silent question while Marinette shrugged and turned to the window. Though, the action was proved useful, as gasps tumbled throughout the train when Hogwarts came into view.

Mist rose in slow motion as the sun shone through the clouds and lit the majestic castle in all its' glory.

Bluenette and brunette alike both gaped at the sight; Alya's phone stuck to the window in thunder-struck amazement.

By the time they disembarked the train, the sun was already setting. Quickly ushered onto tacky little boats, Alya and Mari were determined to stay together till they were safely out of the water.

However, it seemed that they were not the only pair determined to stay together.

"I WANT TO SIT WITH MY _ADRIKINS!1!1!1!1_ "

Heads turned towards the blond toss of hair, its owner currently screaming at some other poor first year who was put into a spot next to a similarly blond boy; who held a slightly frowned expression on his face as he watched the blond girl throw the offending first-year out of the boat and planted her designer butt (later boasted that she wears a Madame Malkin's robe that was _specifically made_ for her) on the same seat. Marinette gave a sideways glance to Alya, who in return tutted in response to the whole scene. In the next moment, two girls introduced themselves as "Rose, and this is Juleka!" And together, the four of them hopped into a boat and awaited the magic to pull them ashore.

Cut to the great hall; A drenched and shivering first year (the same offending one from earlier) joined the rest of the crowded group, as they clustered with impatience at the Great Hall's doors. The blond-haired girl shoved her way to the front, taking care to avoid damage on her perfectly manicured nails. Marinette leaned to Alya, blue eyes alight with mischief, as she snarked a comment; "Could she hold her head, and fingers, any _higher_?"

Suddenly halting, the blond girl swirled her robes to face Mari and marched right up to her face. "Did you just say something, blue-haired?" Snickers were cast around the crowd, and Marinette felt heat wash over her face. Blondie smirked. "Didn't think so; How can someone like you even speak in my presence? And looking at your robes, I can tell that you're definitely a Mud-Blood. Mayhaps, even a _squib_! It's too easy to tell with how pathetic you look."

 **\- ADRIEN's POV -**

"It's too easy to tell with how pathetic you look."

I stared on in shock, my eyes stuck to the back of Chloé's head. I can't believe she just said that! How can she be that _mean_?! My shrunken pupils darted between Chloé's stretched smirk and the bluenette's red face; That girl looks like she's about to cry!

Before I can reach an arm out to pull back Chloé, a glasses-wearing (clearly muggle-born) girl took a stance in front of Bluenette and glared at Chloé.

"How dare you say that!" She says, ombre hair swishing from side to side.

"How can you say any of that?!"

I glance to Chloé, catching a slight drop in her smirk. I then glance at the bluenette, whom I then lock eyes into by accident since she must've glanced to me at the same time. Feeling a little lost in those wide bluebell eyes, the moment is broken when she looks away and to the stone floor. Thankfully, a nice-looking witch opened the doors and introduced herself as Madame Bustier, and then led us all into the Great Hall- _Woah_! Triple Wow! This place is _actually bigger_ than the Agreste mansion, which is an impressive feat by itself.

Glowing lanterns, or some mystical orb, floated to the ceiling of a dark night sky - beautifully showcasing constellations of _Orion_ , _Ursa Major_...and _Draco?_ I blinked. That was not a very common star for me to pick out. Shaking my head, I continued to follow the now single-filed line of first years; Chloé is thankfully quiet in the large space.

 **\- THIRD PERSON perspective -**

A senior wizard stood from the centre-most place of the high table, coughing twice before beginning his opening speech. "Good evening students, staff, and newbies! I have a few term announcements to begin this year with. Firstly, the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds for all students. Do not venture in it! Secondly, students must be wary of the Whomping Willow. Do not go near the tree, s'il vous plaît. That is all."

Claps echoed the hall before the school settled for the Sorting ceremony to begin. Madame Bustier took up a roll and smiled at the first years before her. Then, the Sorting ceremony proceeded.

Rose was called forward to be placed in **Hufflepuff**.

Two Couffaine siblings were sent to the **Ravenclaw** table.

A boy named Kim became the first **Gryffindor** to be sorted, followed by another boy named Nino Lahiffe, creating a great Gryffindor uproar.

When Chloé Bourgeois was called up, the Sorting Hat tensed as it touched her hair before it screamed " **Slytherin**!"

(Alya whispered to Marinette, "Apparently, there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.")

Alya was then called up, Mari crossing her fingers so tightly that she gasped in relief to hear that her new best friend was sorted into **Gryffindor**.

Then, came Mari's turn. Marinette slowly walked up, taking care not to trip over in front of the whole school. Unluckily, her robe snagged at the step before the stool, and thus was thrown forward to the Sorting Hat, nearly crashing into both the tattered hat and a startled Madame Bustier. Chuckles rippled through the hall, and Marinette pulled the hat over her eyes in the hope it concealed the burning of her visage. As soon as it slipped over the bridge of her nose, the Sorting Hat began to murmur curiously; "Now what do we have here... _Dupain-Cheung_ is an interesting choice of name. Where are you looking to go? Who do you want to be?"

"I-I want to be with friends; I want to make friends and be with friends."

"I see that you're loyal to friends. I also see that you're determined to stick up for them and will stand with them no matter what happens in the future."

"What-"

" **Gryffindor**!"

Marinette felt the Sorting Hat being lifted from her head; Madame Bustier smiling kindly at her before gesturing to the roaring Gryffindor table that held an equally roaring Alya. Quickly moving to sit in front of the fox, Marinette took a second to shake herself out of shock; As she grinned back at Alya, Mari's head suddenly snapped to the front at the name,

"Agreste, Adrien!"

Silence filled the hall, an unknown chill settling on every student's shoulders. It wasn't a surprise to hear the infamous Agreste name; But it was also a shock to find that the only heir of the Agreste family's fortune came to attend Hogwarts, of all schools. Whispers scattered around as the stiff-looking blond boy stepped towards the Sorting Hat. There was a moment of intense anticipation, while the Sorting Hat gave expressions of deep consideration and thought. Heartbeats later, the magical hat opened its' mouth to scream,

" **Gryffindor**!"

A pin dropped. Then, every house erupted in confused fury and misunderstanding; How was an _Agreste_ sorted to _Gryffindor_?

It took several attempts for Madame Bustier and Monsieur Damocles to hush the students, and Adrien hurriedly took a place at the Gryffindor table. The piercing looks and stares that were cast to his posture and face were so obvious that even Marinette noticed; The famed Agreste Heir continued to shrink into the wooden bench. Madame Bustier coughed and announced the remaining unsorted first-years, and then Monsieur Damocles made his last reminder of the rules before raising both hands to "Let the feast, _begin_!"

Roasts of various types appeared out of thin air, the hall now filled with great aromas of royalty-fit food. The coq au vin beckoned nearby students to savour the wine-cooked bacon and mushrooms; A Gryffindor further down the table was seen heaping piles of escargots onto their plate, and another Hufflepuff passed some gougères to the Ravenclaw next to them.

The atmosphere was once again merry, with the small exception of a four first-years sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction, so I'll be greatly appreciative of any comment on this story :)

Don't panic, this isn't the end – you can read the second half of this one-shot (posted as a second chapter on this fanfic).

 **Translations** for the French foods mentioned:

 _Coq au vin_ \- Chicken braised in red wine, lardons, and mushrooms

 _Escargots_ \- snails!

 _Gougère_ \- cheese in choux pastry

 _ **Miraculous**_ **characters** in Hogwarts Houses:

Lavillant, Rose - Hufflepuff

Raincomprix, Sabrina - Hufflepuff

Lahiffe, Nino - Gryffindor

Kurtzberg, Nathaniel - Hufflepuff

Couffaine, Juleka - Ravenclaw

Couffaine, Luka - Ravenclaw

Lê Chien, Kim - Gryffindor

Chloé Bourgeois - Slytherin

Kubdel, Alix - Slytherin

Bruel, Ivan - Hufflepuff

Kanté, Max - Ravenclaw

Rossi, Lila - Slytherin

Haprèle, Mylène - Hufflepuff

Césaire, Alya - Gryffindor

Dupain-Cheung, Marinette - Gryffindor

Agreste, Adrien - Gryffindor

(Tsuguri, Kagami - Slytherin)

If you have another opinion on the placings above, please write a review! I'd love to hear your ideas :D

Honestly, Slytherin!Mari sounds pretty interesting to write, what do you guys reckon?

Again, thank you so much for reading!


	2. The Beginning Pt2

_The atmosphere was once again merry, with the small exception of a four first-years sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table._

 **\- ALYA's POV -**

Why the _heckadidodal_ is there _**zero bars**_ in this place? Shouldn't schools have their own _Wifi_ here?

I sighed as I clicked off, but my spirits are lifted again when I eye the table of goodies. I'm just about to launch myself at the treats presented before me, when I realize how awkwardly stiff the two kids in front of me are. Taking a glance at the boy with pretty cool headphones next to me, it seems that he had also realized the situation as well.

Well, time for some action.

"I'm Alya Césaire." Three pairs of eyes are suddenly upon me.

"Um, I'm Nino Lahiffe." The boy with sick beats now has a name.

"I-I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheung." Stutters Mari, her eyelashes fluttering lower as she makes an attempt to avoid any eye contact;

"I'm... Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

Silence. I can hear the scrapings of cutleries from the group of friends next to us.

I glance between- What's his name- Nino, Mari, and Adrien, the boy who stood with that girl Chloé when she threw the other kid off a boat and then humiliated Mari. Eyes narrowed into slits, I fixate my focus on the pretty-faced boy, trying to decipher his expression. It's clear that Marinette had purposefully turned away from him, and Adrien seems to be awkwardly staring at her back.

 **\- NINO's POV -**

Ombré girl, what's her name? Alya. Such a pretty name... Unlike **Agreste**.

Dude, although my family lives in the most uneventful part of Wizarding Society, even I know of the Agreste name. Some facts that easily come to my mind:

They're highly associated and very close to the Bourgeois';

The current head of the Agreste family is none other than Gabriel Agreste - the most mysterious man of the wizarding society today (an unspoken claim).

His wife apparently disappeared, and Monsieur Agreste has had no known contact with any outside public or with the rest of the world.

So, having his son, the only heir, come to Hogwarts is a huge shocker. Not to mention that there wasn't much information found out about the young heir, so I guess he inherits his father's mysterious act.

Anyway, I try to get the attention of Alya, who is currently holding a hawk-like gaze at Agreste's head - which is _pretty_ intimidating even when it's not pointed at me. That quickly changes; As soon as I tap her shoulder she traps me in her hawk stare, and it takes some effort to gesture to the food and ask if she would like some pumpkin juice.

 **\- ADRIEN's POV -**

The blue-haired girl, Marinette, refuses to look at me. I can see Nino and Alya beginning to converse over the food, yet so far, I've only been able to stare at the back of Marinette's robes. Father's words echo back to me, warning me to take caution with interactions between other students around me - in case they attempt to _manipulate_ and _use me_.

But, she's doing the opposite; She doesn't seem like she'd try to manipulate me, more like she would rather _avoid me_. Why is that?

Oh. The recent events with **Chloé**.

If I was able to, I would mess my hair to form a fringe that would cover my eyes and the backlash of fury behind them. Unfortunately, I got gel and hairspray in my hair, so that's out of my options. Glancing back to Marinette's head, I take a deep breath before tapping her on the shoulder.

Wide, blue-bell, doe-like eyes.

Slightly parted lips formed the hesitance of a question.

Her eyebrows slightly twisted as she tries to maintain eye contact with me.

I take another deep breath before I begin;

"Marinette, I want to apologize for the things that Chloé said to you earlier. I honestly didn't think that Chloé would be so mean; I didn't know that she could _hurt_ people like that."

Her eyes conveyed a silent, questioning look;

Trying to see the truth in my words.

"I've always been home-schooled, I've never had any other friends - other than Chloé. Sorta. It's all sort of new to me. Can we start over?"

 **\- MARI's POV -**

"Can we start over?"

His earnest green eyes shine with hope, and I feel myself melting. Wait, no, no-no-no _No_! _Hold yourself together Mari!_

I shake myself out of my frozen frame; then I give a smile to the... rather gorgeous boy, and I simply nod. His face lifts and Adrien positively _beams back at me_. I get rather blushy; But before I can duck my face down to my robes, Alya cheers something indecipherable.

I whip my head back to the sneaky fox so that Adrien and I were staring at the pair opposite us, only to see both Nino and Alya's faces stuffed with food, and I allow my uncontrolled stream of giggles to burst into loud laughter. Adrien does the same, nearly falling off the bench as the other two protest, "We were having a competition!"

 **\- THIRD PERSON perspective -**

Students were shepherded out by houses as soon as the last of the treats disappeared from the table, much to the disappointment of some wizard sweet-tooths. Marinette and Alya bid the boys of their newfound group goodnight, and soon the sleepy pair climbed to their beds.

"So,"

The two of them stared up their bedposts. Alya turned to face Mari, propping up her elbow so that she could lift her heavy head up for two more minutes.

"What do you think of Agreste?"

The midnight shades of blue eyes flicked over to the moonlit fox, her eyelids begging to close for the night.

"Adrien?" Mari yawned before continuing, "I think he's fine."

"Fine?" Raising an eyebrow, Alya held the cool metal of her necklace between her fingers as she questioned her friend. "As in manners, or appearance-wise?"

Not receiving the expected shriek of _"Alya no"_ or _"Alya why"_ , she looked to the face of her strangely quiet new-best-friend and realized that she was, in fact, asleep. Alya chuckled quietly, before whispering a quick 'goodnight' and then allowing sleep to consume her, too.

.

In the boys' room, Nino let out small snores while Adrien sat next to the window, bathing in the moonlight while his golden hair reflected it. A quiet 'mew' was heard, and the young Agreste allowed a black cat to leap into his lap and rest calmly.

"Well Plagg, I guess this was a successful day."

Slanted green eyes stared back into his own before Adrien sighed heavily and gave him a small piece of Camembert (taken earlier from the feast). Happy mews sounded from his lap, and Adrien looked out of the misted window again.

"If only father could see me now."

.

.

.

Really hope you enjoyed this Hogwarts AU of Miraculous Ladybug!

I would gladly take and appreciate any comments you may have;

Thank you for reading my fanfic!


	3. The Next Day

Warning: first half of this chapter is a lil angsty and is suggestive of abuse. But afterwards it's fine so enjoy!

It has also been a while since I first published this story lmao – go back to the previous chapter if you've forgotten the plot!

.

.

 **\- ADRIEN's POV -**

"Enter."

His fingertips brushed the door handle, shivering at the cool metal before pushing the door open. His eyelashes fluttered as his green eyes swept across the room, over the reception, pausing at his mothers' portrait, then finally meeting his father's eyes. The figure of Gabriel Agreste was overshadowed by the lightning that flashed behind him, a never-ending thunderstorm.

"Adrien. I see you are well."

"Yes Father, I-"

"How do you find Hogwarts?"

"I, I like it."

"You like it."

"Yes Father, I found nice people there, there's a girl named Mari-"

Thunder broke Adrien's words, as Gabriel thinned his lips.

"Adrien, I have already told you to be wary of others. Especially those who have been sorted to Gryffindor. Those...*animals* are reckless, impulsive, and to be held at arms' length! You should be forming your group of protection. Not finding 'nice people'."

"But Father-"

"Do not whine, Adrien. I have taught you better."

"No, Father, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm... I've been sorted to Gryffindor."

Lightning flashed and thunder echoed in a roar. Gabriel did not answer.

"Father?"

Gabriel began to stride towards him, raising a hand to come into contact;

"Father?!"

"Father!"

Adrien sat up with a gasp, beads of sweat slipped under his flattened hair. Plagg, previously asleep at the foot of Adrien's bed, had been bounced off in shock to Adrien's upstart. Mewls of disgruntlement sounded from behind the bedpost, as Adrien shook the dream's effects from his face. The dorm room was lit with the pale overshadow of the moon; It was yet to be half-past 3.

The little black cat padded after Adrien's soft slippers as they slide across carpets to the bathroom. Jumping from toilet lid to the sink, Plagg batted the running water while Adrien stared at his dripping reflected self. The warm tears on his cheek were quickly washed off with the cold splashes of water. He slumped against the wall; his pale skin pressed against the stone-cold slates of the floor.

Plagg leapt off the bathroom sink, bouncing his steps in time to Adrien's suffocated sobs. Butting his head into Adrien's forearm, softly purring up to the buried mop of hair.

Standing with fresh tears smeared all over his arms; Adrien felt like he walked in the haze of a dream. Neither of the two were able to tell what time it was exactly, but they eventually returned to bed in restless sleep.

 **\- THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE -**

"Marinette~"

"Marinette!"

Marinette opened her eyes and saw the shadow of a monster looming over her; Screaming, she rolled off the side of the bed as the monster gasped and quickly came around to help her up.

"Girl, you get scared too easily. Hurry and get dressed, we're going to be late for breakfast!"

Marinette stood up bleary-eyed, her hand outstretched to the hairbrush lying on the floor. Alya made a face as she picked it off the floor to put it into her open palm.

"Just get changed, I'll save you a seat downstairs."

Swishing her ombre hair, Alya skipped down the steps to the common area. Marinette simply sighed as she tackled the bush that formed on top of her head overnight.

With her hair tamed into a reasonable pair of pigtails, Marinette began to walk down the stairs, only to realise that she had worn her robes the wrong way round. There was much frustrated shuffling to be heard from the dorm room until a flushed Marinette emerged, sprinting out of the portrait-entrance to catch up with Alya. When she neared the corner to the Great Hall's entrance, Marinette noticed Chloé attempting to convert some other first-years into her cult. The glasses-wearing one, perhaps named Sabrina? It was clear that Sabrina was already a devoutée. But there was no time to intervene with Chloé's actions, there was breakfast to attend to. And so Marinette entered the hall.

 **\- MARI's POV -**

The Great Hall is bustling with students stuffed with various breakfast foods; cereals were spread across the long tables and- Are those croissants I see? My stomach grumbles in anticipation as I quickly walk over to where Alya, Nino and Adrien were seated. Sliding into my seat, Alya immediately bumps my shoulder in greeting.

"Took you a while to get up, I was wondering if I had to check on you!"

Nino paused in his chewing, "There's no need to baby Marinette, Alya, she got here in one piece after all!" Alya rolled her eyes while she passed some bread rolls with jam to me. Adrien pipes up in agreement with Nino, except I couldn't perceive what he said, I was far more distracted with the way the sunlight hit his hair and the way his eyes sparkled despite the darkened circles beneath them...

"-Mari? Earth to Marinette? Snap out of it girl, have you checked your schedule yet?"

I quickly shook my head, then brought out the parchment that was seemingly magic-ked to our bedsides last night. Scanning down the timetable, I read it aloud to Alya and the others.

"Well, there's Potions with Madame Mendeliev, then Transfiguration with Madame Bustier, and a flying class with Monsieur D'Argencourt in the afternoon! We've yet to see the other professors for subjects like Charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's cool, I think we're all in the same class together!" Nino and Adrien nodded their heads in syncronised agreement, amusingly.

My stomach positively /yowled/ at that moment, causing all three of my group to burst out into laughter. It really felt like my face was on fire as I quickly grabbed a croissant to inhale. Mon Dieu, that was embarrassing! Luckily the movement of students leaving for the first-class put an end to their laughter, as we all quickly stuffed ourselves before running to our first period, Potions.

.

.

.

To this story's followers, I am deeply apologetic for not producing this new chapter sooner. Honestly I wasn't going to, but some of you guys requested it soo

Who knows when I'll update again? Not even I do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Peace out guys, gals and non-binary pals ~


End file.
